1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to spoked bicycle wheels and more particularly to a fixed adjustment hub for spoked bicycle wheels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bicycle wheel hubs of known type have an axle threaded at the two ends thereof on which are screwed two cylindrical parts each having an annular groove serving as the inner race for an oblique contact bearing. A tubular part has flat flanges at the two ends thereof carrying two outer races which together with the grooves in the cylindrical parts and the balls form two oblique contact bearings of the hub. The spokes are hooked to the periphery of the flange and attached to the rim to form the wheel.
The adjustment of the wheel hub for the known type of bicycle is effected by screwing in or unscrewing of one of the two mentioned cylindrical parts on the threaded axle. This adjustment is rather difficult to achieve. Furthermore, every time the wheel is removed, a cylindrical part can be accidentally tightened or loosened and the hub is then out of adjustment.
The quality of oblique contact bearings realized in this construction of a wheel hub is not excellent and sealing against dust and water is imperfect.
Moreover, the dimension of the spoke-holding flange differs among the makers and types of bicycles and, consequently, a great many models of hubs must be made to satisfy the demand.